dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungeonomicon (3.5e Sourcebook)/Lexiconinomicon
Just a note, in addition to Naga's, you can also have cleric spells cast as arcane via the classic titular monster (Dragons) -- 02:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Learning Cleric spells You mention at the bottom that the PHB is very clear that wizards CAN prepare cleric spells, if they acquire them in spell form, but I can't find where... Can I get a page reference or something please? :I would hazard this simple means the wizard has to research an "original" arcane spell that has the same effect as a divine spell, though perhaps Surgo, Tarkis, or Genowhirl could be of more help. -- Jota 21:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::A Wizard can scribe any spell into their spellbook from a scroll he has "deciphered", presumably using the same arcane whatsis he uses to describe his own spells, as per "Adding Spells to a Wizard's Spellbook - Spells Copied from Anothers Spellbook or a Scroll" (p. 179). Deciphering any scroll is possible, and usually requires a Spellcraft check. It's automatic with read magic. Deciphering is the part that actually *tells* you it's a Divine scroll and that you can't cast from it, so that can't actually stop the translation process. It's right there in the part that tells you that you can copy from scrolls or other peoples' spellbooks at all. ::There actually isn't a bit that tells you that you can then prepare and cast that spell. There is only a fuzzy assurance that you can do that with any spells at all, but there's not even that for spells not on the sor/wiz list. But even if your DM doesn't houserule that the wizard having the spell in his book in the exact same notational form as all his other spells lets him prepare it (at a level the DM determines as per newly developed spells)... you can get a sor/wiz scroll of that spell. ::The key for *this* part is that some creatures - most notably, nagas and dragons - cast as sorcerers and may pick spells off the Cleric list or off particular domains for their spells known. That adds the Cleric spell to their personal sor/wiz list, which can then be used to make a scroll with someone who knows Scribe Scroll (as per the magic item creation rules, you can have someone else provide the actual spell). Then, that scroll can be used to write the spell, as a sor/wiz spell, into the wizard's spellbook; that's the same mechanic that lets you copy an all-new developed sor/wiz spell from the spell's creator and then use it. ::TL:DR version: You can copy a spell into your spellbook from any scroll, and you can get a Dragon or Naga or something to make the right flavor of scroll so that you can cast it for absolute sure. --Quantumboost 21:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the info. I was hoping it wouldn't involve bribing/diplomancing a dragon/naga, but oh well. Wish me luck people :D.